Idiota
by ren024
Summary: Lavi percebe que suas intenções em Kanda era muito mais que uma simples mania de incomodá-lo. - YAOI -


Veio eu aqui com minha primeira fic de D. Gray-Man. n.n

Sim, eu amo esse casal. u.u

Comentário da autora sobre a fic: o Kanda é sortudo. 8D

"Blablabla" - Falas

Blablabla - Lavi POV

* * *

**Idiota**

_Eu sou um idiota._

Bem, pelo menos era isso que Yuu tentava me convencer. Não entendi o porquê dele ter tanto ódio no coração... Eu tinha um pouco de medo quando ele se irritava comigo; vai ver ele me acerta com a Mugen? Mas o engraçado é que, por mais que eu implicasse com ele, ele nunca tentou me matar... Eu realmente ficava em dúvida se ele havia desistido de me mandar longe ou porque tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer do que brigar comigo. O que era ainda mais engraçado era o fato que, por mais que eu corresse o risco de ser atirado pela janela, eu simplesmente não conseguia parar. Era divertido ver ele puto, rosnar, lançar aquele olhar de "eu vou te matar, seu imbecil'.

Pelo menos foi essa a razão em que eu acreditava.

E... Como eu descobri o novo motivo? Bem lá vai...

**- x -**

Era uma bela tarde, na realidade era o que todos estavam dizendo, sinceramente nem prestei muita atenção nisso, eu estava numa sala descansando junto com o Allen e a Lenalee. Estávamos conversando numa boa e o Yuu apareceu com aquela cara de cachorro bravo que ele sempre fazia. Paramos para cumprimentá-lo. Allen e a Lenalee simpáticos como sempre e eu levantei correndo e fui pular no Yuu, puxando de leve os cabelos dele, senti um cheiro tão gostoso vindo dos fios negros dele, mas ignorei... Vai ver eu apenas gostei do tipo de shampoo que ele usava?

Enfim, como sempre ele gritou comigo. Só que eu continuava a incomodá-lo. Ele saiu da sala, irritado... Pensei em segui-lo, mas a Lenalee me impediu.

Não sei porquê, mas todos sempre queriam deixá-lo sozinho. Todos se intimidavam com a presença dele mas nunca admitiam. Só que eu não, eu queria sempre ficar perto dele.

**- x -**

Na mesma noite acabei sonhando com o Yuu. Bem, realmente não foi um sonho muito comum. Sonhei que estávamos fazendo sexo. Acordei com medo de mim mesmo. Nunca havia sonhado algo assim... Com outro homem. Komui me mataria se descobrisse quantas vezes sonhei desta forma com a irmã dele, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Resolvi esquecer aquele sonho... Vai ver estava ficando maluco com tantas missões ou com o Panda pegando no meu pé.

Passou uns três dias e aquele sonho esquisito se apagou da minha memória. Pelo menos foi o que eu pensei. O maldito sonho voltou. A cada noite ele ficava maior, mais intenso... Mais apaixonante. O engraçado é que aqueles dias o Yuu estava em missão com o Allen. Será que eu estava com saudades? Saudades de ter alguém para implicar? Não. Era outro tipo de saudade. Isso não podia negar.

**- x-**

Quando o Yuu voltou, eu corri para vê-lo. Felizmente ele não retornou com nenhum ferimento, ao contrário de Allen que estava acabado. O baixinho foi levado pra sala do Komui e eu fiquei sozinho com o Yuu. Ele já se dirigindo para o quarto e eu o segui, abraçando-o por trás. Pela primeira vez, fiquei levemente corado ao abraçá-lo e agradeci por ele estar de costas para mim para que não me visse daquela forma.

"Pare com isto. Odeio quando me abraça!"

Foi a única coisa que ele disse. E eu o soltei. Sei que ele ficava mais irado que o normal depois de uma missão, apenas o vi se afastar e assim que ele entrou no quarto, eu sentei na porta do quarto dele.

Estava confuso. Muito confuso. Onde eu queria chegar afinal? Por que não conseguia parar de pensar nele? Foi aí que eu me dei conta de uma coisa: Eu estava apaixonado pelo Yuu. E esse amor não havia surgido agora. Ele já existia há muitos anos. Só que eu sempre o ignorei. Senti a porta abrir atrás de mim e ouvi a voz que sempre era usada em um tom hostil para me xingar... Atitudes inúteis dele.

"Por acaso você não tem quarto, não? Por que não se convence que é um idiota completo?"

Eu apenas me levantei e encarei ele. Empurrei o Yuu com força para dentro do quarto. Ele era forte mas eu também era. Fechei a porta do quarto e a tranquei, andando até o outro e fazendo-o recuar um pouco por causa de meus passos que não paravam.

"Vou mostrar para você..."

Foi a única coisa que eu disse. O Yuu nem teve tempo de responder porque teve seus lábios atacados pelos meus em um beijo urgente. Um beijo que estava atrasado para acontecer, mas que finalmente nasceu e que deu origem a outros. Ele tentava me impedir com os braços, no entanto o segurei firme, apertando-o para mim e sentia que ele queria, pois retribuiu todos os meus beijos. Parece que ele estava lutando contra algo que queria também, mas que estava com medo de mostrar, e eu estava certo. Como eu sabia? Ora, era exatamente assim que eu me sentia antes.

Quando nos demos conta, nossas roupas estavam espalhadas pelo quarto. Nós dois em cima da cama, meu corpo sobre o dele, nos movimentando em uma perfeita sincronia. Os gemidos de Yuu se misturavam com os meus, como uma música na qual eu nunca iria me esquecer. Estávamos queimando em mais puro desejo, suplicando cada vez por mais. Parecia que finalmente meu sonho havia se tornado realidade.

Chegamos ao limite quase ao mesmo tempo e ficamos ali abraçados por uns instantes, como se fossêmos enfeitiçados por alguma coisa muito forte. Quando me dei conta, era hora de ir embora, afinal, não queria que o resto dos membros da Ordem Negra descobrissem o que fizemos, não interessava para ninguém. Levantei da cama e dei um último beijo no Yuu. Ele sorria. Discretamente, mas sorria. Não precisava dizer muita coisa. A única coisa que fiz naquela hora foi me vestir em silêncio e no momento em que fui abrir a porta, ouvi apenas uma frase.

"Boa noite... Idiota."

Poderia ficar bravo, mas a única reação que aquilo me despertou foi um sorriso.

"Boa noite para você também, Yuu**-chan**."

E saí do quarto, antes que fosse atingindo por um sapato ou algo parecido. Relação estranha a nossa? Talvez. Mas eu não trocaria por mais nenhuma outra no mundo. Não me importo, chame-me de idiota, se quiser.

* * *

_Eu sei que tá bem simples. x.x_

_Mas foi feita de coração. n.n_

Reviews? 8D


End file.
